


Giant Man

by Raggamaninof



Series: Hinata Universe! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggamaninof/pseuds/Raggamaninof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this new day, Hinata tries as hard as he can to get Ryu and Suga to get along. If only to get them to finally turn into a giant man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Man

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is a Steven Universe AU for Haikyuu!! I decided to only do it with a few episodes and to change a few things around such as the names and the background stories, but in general the content is pretty similar to those of the episodes. Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I hope you guys enjoy! (Also, there will be no smut, but do expect some intense fluff since I do plan on doing some Daisuga pre-rebellion for you guys. I hope you enjoy!)

It was a clear and beautiful morning in Karasuno city; Ryu was sitting on the beach, soaked to the bone and playing checkers against Suga, who was sitting elegantly and assessing the board. Ryu was in his usual purple tank top and ripped black jeans with white cargo boots and stars on each knee. Suga was in his light blue sleeve-less shirt with a star in the middle and light pink shorts as well as blue shoes. After a few minutes of staring at the board blankly, Ryu decided to make a move and take away one of Suga’s pieces. He smiled victoriously.

“Hah! Take that!” he said. Suga gave Ryu a mocking look of surprise.

“Wow! Ryu! I’m impressed!” he said sarcastically. Suddenly a water balloon feel on his head, soaking him as well. 

“Ok Suga!” Hinata called, wearing his black sunglasses and holding a dozen water balloons in his arms from where he sat on the life guard chair. He was also wearing his usual orange shirt with a yellow star in the front and blue jeans with orange flip-flops. “Your turn!” 

“Hinata, are the water balloons really necessary?” Suga asked, looking up at him. 

“Yes!” Hinata exclaimed, “This way the moves really matter!”

“But it’s checkers!” Suga said, “Every single move matters.” 

Ryu chuckled, “Looks like someone’s being a sore loser.” Suga gave Ryu an annoyed look and puffed out his cheeks.

“I am not a sore loser!” he stated with annoyance, reaching down to move his piece across the board and taking every single piece from Ryu’s side, “Because I just won the game!” he exclaimed as he posed dramatically, the pearl on his forehead glistening with pride.

Ryu stared at the board in surprise, “Whaaaat!?” but instead of sulking, he looked up at Hinata with an expectant smile. “Here it comes! Waaaah!” He yelled as Hinata threw the rest of the balloons on him, soaking him from head to toe. Ryu laughed and allowed himself to lie on the beach after the water balloon attack. “Ahhhh feels good to lose.” 

Suga cleared his throat as he stood up and looked down at Ryu. “I certain hope that’s not the attitude you have during battle.” He said simply, pale irises looking down at charcoal ones. Ryu groaned,

“Ugh, you’re no fun anymore!” Ryu said with annoyance, “This,” he said, motioning to the game of checkers, “Is why we never form Opal anymore!” 

“We don’t form Opal because you’re difficult,” Suga emphasized his point by pointing at Ryu’s nose, “And a mess!” Ryu bared his pointy teeth at the comment, pushing his forehead against Suga’s and growling.

“We don’t form Opal because you’re a tight and…!” 

“Guys!” Hinata interrupted, jumping down and pushing them away from each other. “Guys! What is Opal!?” he asked, suddenly curious.

“Oh,” Ryu said with a smile, “It’s the two of us, mashed together.” He explained as he slapped his hands together and interlaced his fingers. Suga rolled his eyes,

“Is water just hydrogen and oxygen ‘mashed’ together!?” Suga asked. Hinata and Ryu gave each other quizzical looks,

“Uh,” they both mumbled. Suga sighed. 

“Analogy wasted…” he mumbled. “Look here Hinata,” Suga said as he moved the checkers board to the side and placed his hands on the sand. “When we synchronize our forms,” he explained as he used magic to create two little sand versions of Ryu and himself, “We can fuse into a powerful fusion gem named Opal.” Both little versions danced elegantly and combined into a larger person. Suddenly Ryu’s foot slammed into the figure angrily,

“Except I don’t dance like that.” Ryu growled. Suga gave him a look,

“Ryu,” 

“Wow!” Hinata exclaimed, interrupting them. “That’s so cool!” He looked at Ryu, “But tell me more about Opal! Does he have a human name like you guys!?” Hinata asked. 

“Well… because we become Opal so rarely we haven’t really given him a human name. The only reason we have human names is because that way you could identify us easier.” Suga explained, “We’re also more comfortable being called Suga, Ryu, and Naoki, rather than Pearl, Amethyst, and Andalusite. It’s part of our identity here on earth.” Suga explained with a small smile. 

“I see,” Hinata said, “But what is he like?” Ryu snickered.

“Well, Hinata… he’s an ultra-powerful, stone cold rocky. That part’s me.” He said with pride. “And he’s like… kind of tall. That part’s Suga.” He whispered the last part behind his hand. Hinata’s eyes widened and stars appeared in his pupils. 

“What Ryu is attempting to say is;” Suga began, “Opal is an amalgam of our combined magical and physical attributes fused into a single entity.” He explained as he joined his palms carefully. Hinata practically jumped in excitement.

“Wow!” He yelled, rushing over and holding Suga’s hands in his own, “Can you do it right now!? Come on! Form Opal!” he yelled, looking over at Ryu with puppy eyes. Ryu gave Hinata a neutral expression before looking at Suga, and then rolling his eyes. Suga shook his head,

“We only form Opal when it is absolutely necessary.” He explained. Suddenly the sound of magic bursting through the windows of the temple made all three of them turn.

“Oh! Naoki is back!” Hinata yelled.

…

Naoki was making his way towards the door when it burst open. He was wearing his dark green Hakama and his greenish brown Shitagi underneath it. His skin was gradient, starting with his right arm, which was a deep dark green, and slowly changed into a dark orange/almost brown in his left arm. His dark shades sat on his thin yet defined face. His hair grew down to his neck, his hair clumped into locks of hair that were pointy at the end. His hair was extremely dark brown, almost black. He was also incredibly calm, not even flinching when Hinata threw himself onto him with wide and star-filled eyes. 

“Oh, Naoki! Did you bring me anything?” Hinata asked with excitement. Naoki reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rock, placing it on small human hands.

“Wow! A rock! Thanks Naoki!” he exclaimed. Suga looked at him and then looked up at Naoki. 

“So, was your mission a success?” He asked with a small smile,

“I’ve located the Geode Beatles of Heaven and Earth. We should split up to retrieve them.” He stated in monotone. Ryu rolled his eyes,

“Well I’m going with NOT-Suga.” He said. Suga sighed,

“Well that’s perfect because I don’t want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Hinata, who had been gnawing at the rock Naoki had given him, looked up at Ryu. 

“Is him talking about me?” he asked Ryu. 

“You three go together.” Naoki stated. “I go alone.”

“What!?” Ryu and Suga said in unison, “Why?” 

“The Earth Beatle is at the bottom of a boiling lava lake. Only I can swim in lava.” Naoki said as he lifted his hands and the gems in his palms began shining and rectangular swimming goggles replaced his normal shades and a strap wrapped around his head. “You’ll find the heaven beetle at the top of the Sky Spiral. It’s safer.” 

“You mean, boringer!” Ryu sighed. 

“You mean,” Suga corrected, “More boring.” 

“So you agree with me!” Ryu said with a sly smile, making Suga jump a little. He rolled his eyes,

“Come on you two, let’s go…” Suga stated as he stalked over to the warp pad. Hinata watched Ryu shrug and follow Suga and he quickly put down his rock and ran after them.

“Hinata,” Aoki stated, making Hinata turn around and look at him. “Be sure to keep the harmony.”

“No problem!” Hinata exclaimed, pointing finger guns at Naoki as he walked to the warp pad that was being activated, “Today is going to be all about HAAAAAAAAAAARMOOOOOOO-----“

…

“NYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” Hinata finished as they arrived to the Sky Spiral. Unfortunately he wasn’t entirely on the ground when they arrived and fell harshly on his back once the transporting was done. Hinata groaned and sat up, eyes widening as he took in the view before him. 

Above them, there were three enormous floating islands, connected by a series of staircases and pathways. Enormous vegetation was growing on them and there were more mountains in the distance. The sky was a beautiful hue of pink and the tip of the tallest mountain was hidden in the clouds.

“Woah! Is this where the heaven beetle lives?!” Hinata asked. 

“Apparently,” Suga said with a neutral tone. Both Suga and Ryu were wearing matching frowns, annoyed at the fact that they were stuck on this mission together. 

“All the way at the top.” Ryu sighed. Hinata looked at them,

“So… when you fuse. Do you turn into a giant giant man? Or just a regular sized giant man?” Hinata asked, trying to imagine the size as he motioned with his arms in large movements. 

“Ugh…” Ryu groaned, stepping off the warp pad and walking towards the path. 

“Does one of you control the right arm and the other controls the left arm?” Hinata continued asking as Suga walked after Ryu. 

“Come on Hinata.” He said with a simple order. 

“Wait!” Hinata called, crawling onto his knees and throwing his leg over the side of the warp pad to climb off, “These are extremely important questions!” His messy orange hair jumping around as he followed them. After a few minutes of walking up the steps of the temple, Hinata sighed, a little breathless.

“Woah, there sure are a lot of steps!” he exclaimed, “Why don’t you guys form Opal and give me a piggy back ride?”

“No!” Ryu and Suga said in unison before continuing.

The more they walked, the more Hinata would ask questions about Opal.

“What happens if you eat a hot dog? Whose stomach does it go into? Or do you share the same stomach!?” Hinata asked non-stop. He giggled, “That would be gross.” He suddenly realized that Ryu and Suga had stopped to assess how far they were from the top of the spiral when a shuffling noise startled them. One of the bushes near them started shaking, something moving within it. Ryu took no time to place a hand on his gem (in the middle of his collarbone) and pull out Razor Flail, whipping out in preparation. Suga also summoned his Yari Spear from his forehead, getting into a fighting stance as they stared at the bush with concentrated glares. The shuffling stopped, and suddenly a goat ran out of the bush with a clip-clop and jumped onto a small stone, munching on a flower. Hinata gasped.

“LOOK OUT!” Hinata yelled, pointing at the goat and startling Ryu and Suga. “It’s a magical goat guardian! Quick! You have to form Opal!” Both gems frowned at Hinata, “It’s the only way to defeat it!” the ginger threw himself onto the ground in fear, “Hurry before it kills us all!” 

There was a moment of silence between Hinata peeking up to see if his plan had worked and Ryu and Suga exchanging annoyed glances. 

“Ugh, Hinata!” Suga exclaimed, “We only fuse for deadly situations!” he walked over to the goat and pointed at it. “Does this look like a deadly situation?!” 

The goat stared at Suga for a moment before reaching over and chomping on his index finger. “Ow!” he yelled, “Hey! Bad mountain goat!” 

The goat bleated in response. This only caused Ryu to burst into loud laughter and Hinata to pout.

“Darnit!” he exclaimed, Ryu suddenly falling onto his bottom because he was laughing so loud, “Ahh! I’m never going to get to see Opal!” he sighed. “All I want to do, is see you turn into, a giant man. A giant man! All I want to do is be someone who gets to, see a giant man…” Hinata began singing. 

He sang the whole way to the top. He sang as they climbed up the first cliff on a ladder, as Suga ‘accidentally’ kicked dirt on Ryu who was climbing underneath him. He sang as Ryu shapeshifted into a shark and scared Suga into a river, only to laugh at him for another minute. He sang as they crossed a wooden bridge that was swaying in the wind, during which Ryu convinced Hinata to start jumping and only caused Suga to get angry at them and yell. After a few minutes of counseling they were able to continue. Eventually, Hinata and Hinata Jr., as he named him, became friends and Hinata continued to sing as he sat on Hinata Jr.’s back and continued climbing up the mountain. It was then that Hinata Jr. went crazy and ran off, leaving the trio to stare at the precipice and the floating boulders that would lead them to their destination.

“Oh, this is tricky…” Suga said, “I don’t think it’s safe for you to cross this Hinata. I don’t think you can make those jumps.” 

“Oh!” Hinata said quickly, “You should fuse into Opal! And then lay across the rocks like a bridge!” he explained as me motioned towards the rocks. Ryu and Suga exchanged glances and frowned.

“We don’t need Opal to get across.” Suga stated. 

“Please!?” Hinata begged, getting on his knees, “It would be easier, wouldn’t it?” 

Ryu smiled. “Not as easy as THIS!” he exclaimed as he reached over, snatched Hinata by his shirt and hauled him across the first jump, following after easily. Hinata yelled as he landed on his feet and the boulder wobbled slightly, Ryu landing next to him with a smug grin.

“Wow Ryu! That was a great idea!” He said with a big smile. Ryu nodded,

“I know, I’m full of them!” he said proudly. 

Suga was still standing at the beginning, eyes wide as plates and mouth hanging wide as he felt his heart momentarily stop. Finally, he took a deep breath and let out a terrified/annoyed scream. 

“Come on Suga!” Hinata yelled, “It’s safe!” he giggled as he began to wobble the boulder he was on. Ryu smiled and started wobbling to, both of them jumping slightly when suddenly, Ryu jumped too high. The moment he landed, Hinata was propelled into the air and fell straight off the boulder and into the sky. 

He screamed. 

Ryu and Suga exchanged mortified looks before Ryu quickly pulled out his razor flail and eliminated the blades from it, leaving just the whip. He wrapped it around Suga just as Suga jumped off after Hinata. He barely caught him before Ryu had to pull them back up and onto the boulder. Hinata gasping in Suga’s embrace as the taller of the two held him tightly against his chest. Hinata sighed,

“Wow, that was really awesome how you worked together!” he said, still shaking from the near death experience. “Why don’t you do that all the time?” 

Suga and Ryu exchanged a quick glance before frowning and looking away. Hinata sighed, looked like keeping the harmony wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be.

…

Once at the top of the spiral, the three of them entered a small dome which exited into a beautiful pool of crystal clear water. There was a small pathway of stone that led to a small platform.

Hinata was done.

He was sweaty and tired and heaving.

“Well,” he said breathlessly, “I can’t feel my legs anymore!” After a few breaths he looked up and gasped. “Hey look at that!” he ran towards the small platform where Hinata Jr. was standing. In the middle of the platform there was a tiny temple, about the size of a doll house. “It’s a tiny temple!” Suga nodded,

“It’s just where Naoki said it would be.” Suga stated, walking towards the small temple and kneeling next to it. Ryu rolled his eyes. “The heaven beetle should be inside.”

Hinata giggled. “Check it out! It even has a little beetle bedroom, and little beetle bongos, and a little beetle baby book!” he said as he looked into the interior of the tiny temple. It was in fact like a temple, but tiny. Everything inside was like a normal bedroom, but sized tiny. Suga softly pushed Hinata aside and looked inside,

“But… where’s the beetle?” he asked. “It’s supposed to be here… The heaven beetle wouldn’t leave, would it?” Suga sighed, looking over the side of the pool and into the vast mountain range. “Oh, it could be anywhere!” he exclaimed, his voice echoing through the air. 

Ryu snorted

“Maybe you should freak out some more, that’s really going to help us find it.” Ryu stated. Suga fumed and walked over to Ryu, 

“I can’t believe your attitude Ryu! And now you’re just slouching over here doing nothing!” Suga said angrily. Ryu growled at him,

“Hey! It’s not my fault the beetle isn’t there! Why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me?!” Ryu retorted. 

“I don’t squawk!” Suga yelled. Hinata felt like intervening, but suddenly he heard something in the distance. Something that actually sounded like a squawk. Hinata Jr. bleated next to him, making Hinata turn and look at the sky.

“Yeah! You’re squawking and commenting on my posture!” Ryu growled, and suddenly they were bickering loudly, arguing over who was squawking and who was unhelpful. Hinata looked around, trying to find where the sound had come from as Hinata Jr. urgently bleated and pushed at Hinata with his horns, entering a panic mode. Hinata couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey! Stop!” Hinata yelled, running towards Ryu and Suga and pushing them apart. “You’re scaring Hinata Jr!” Suddenly, another squawk echoed through the air and a giant creature burst out of the crystal water. They all gasped.

A giant monster that looked like a strange combination of a seagull and an insect was flying above them, flapping its dark red wings and screeching. It too no time to swoop down and snatch Hinata Jr. in his jaws only to swallow him whole. Hinata gasped,

“My son…” he whispered, tears in his eyes. Suga stepped forward and summoned his Yari Spear, aiming carefully and hurdling it towards the giant bird only to be swallowed by the beast. Hinata yelled in fear and felt Ryu pull him by his shirt into the small dome. 

“Guys! Over here!” he yelled to Suga, who followed them quickly. Just as they ran inside the bird’s enormous beak crashed through the entrance and started snapping violently.

“It swallowed my spear!” Suga said in horror. 

“Guys,” Hinata said in a shaky voice, “This is great! Now’s the perfect time for you two to form Opal!” 

Outside the bird was pounding furiously at the dome and making the whole thing shake. Suga and Ryu made eye contact and sighed. Perhaps Hinata was right.

Hinata sat down and watched in amazement as Ryu and Suga bowed at each other, their gems starting to glow. Suga stood up straight and twirled effortlessly before landing on a perfect écarté before stealing a glance at Ryu. Ryu on the other hand was bouncing to a beat before jumping around and swinging his hips provocatively. Suga gave an annoyed sigh and continued. He twirled some more, trying to move his arms in a more angular manner to match Ryu. Ryu simply stepped towards Suga with a side step before reaching out and pulling Suga down into a deep dip. Suga was taken completely by surprise and smacked Ryu in the face, causing the purple boy to almost let go of the latter boy as they bodies started glowing and melding into each other. Hinata gasped, stars in his eyes as the two glowing masses turned into one and started growing, only to stop, quiver, and break apart. 

Ryu and Suga landed harshly on the ground, groaning in pain. 

“So, wanna try that again? With less hitting me in the face this time?” Ryu asked, pointing at his forehead where Suga had slapped him.

“Well, it would have worked if your movements were so erratic and formless!” Suga shot back, furrowing his eyebrows. Ryu stood up and angrily stocked over to Suga,

“So it was all MY fault!?” he asked, lifting his fist dangerously close to Suga’s face before chuckling sarcastically, “You totally weren’t trying to sync with my dancing!” Ryu screamed in Suga’s ear, making him cringe, “You should know how I dance by now!” 

Suga pushed against Ryu’s chest, causing the purple gem to shift but not before he grabbed onto Suga’s thinner wrist and pushed back angrily.

“Stop!” Hinata yelled, making them both pause, “Come on guys! Please stop fighting! If you can’t get along with each other, I might never get to see your awesome fusion power!” he said, tears in his eyes. A terrible screech filled the air as the monster above them roared, “And I might get eaten, by a giant bird!” 

And just as he said those words, the bird’s beak pushed through the ceiling of the dome and snatched Hinata into his mouth. 

“HINATA!” He heard Ryu and Suga called, but he was already engulfed in darkness.

…

Hinata was able to hold his breath long enough to go through the bird’s esophagus before he dropped into its stomach, the bird’s screeches echoing through the body as he rolled down the monster’s pink stomach. He crashed into something hard and gasped in pain before he opened his eyes and realized it was the skull of a goat. Hinata gasped,

“NO!” he yelled, but a bleating sound made him turn. “Hinata Jr!” 

The goat was standing peacefully on a treasure chest, nibbling on something golden. Hinata stood up and ran to his ‘son’.

“How can you eat at a time like this!?” Hinata demanded, but suddenly he gasped. In Hinata Jr’s mouth there was a golden beetle that shone like the sun. “Hey,” he said softly, “Is that the heaven beetle? Let me see it!” he said, reaching out and pulling it. But Hinata Jr wouldn’t allow it, instead, he began pulling against Hinata’s grip. “Hey!” Hinata yelled, pulling with more strength. “Be a good goat, and give me the magic bug!” Suddenly the bird shifted and the treasure chest they were standing on rolled over with them. “Agh!”

After a small crash landing, Hinata sat up and looked at the beetle in his hands with a smile. “I got it!” But Hinata Jr came right back at him, bleating as he tried to reach for the beetle. “NO! Bad goat! You’re no son of mine!” 

Suddenly, an enormous light purple hand burst through the bird’s stomach, startling both Hinata’s as the screamed and ran away from it. Suddenly, three more burst in front of them, trapping them completely. “What’s going on!?” Hinata yelled in fear. One of the hands suddenly reached down and snatched the goat, “Hinata Jr!” Hinata yelled just as another hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the stomach. Hinata closed his eyes as the sound of a gem being destroyed filled the air and he felt himself fall a long distance in the embrace of someone. It wasn’t until he had landed and he heard Hinata Jr being released that he looked up. He gasped.

Holding him, with a total of four arms, was a giant man. He had pale purple skin and short white hair that flowed in the wind. His eyes were concentrated and his face rounded on the sides but thin towards the chin. His body was tall and lean, yet toned and muscular. He wore dark purple pants and a tight turquoise sleeveless top. His pupils were a light blue and there were clear rainbow-like gems on his collarbone and his forehead. Hinata stared in awe ate the gorgeous man holding him with four arms.

“Opal!?” He asked. But Opal paid no attention to him, instead he was staring at the shards of the bird gem, who had turned into smaller birder with razor sharp beaks. They suddenly shot towards them, piercing the ground as Opal back flipped and landed on his feet on the railing of the stairs, sliding down them in a spiral before jumping off at the end and flying through the air, Hinata yelling the whole time. They landed roughly but on their feet and Opal placed Hinata on the ground.

“Stay low,” he ordered in a silky low voice that made Hinata blush. Opal stood up to his full height and walked forward, facing the flock of dangerous birds headed towards them. One hand reached up and summoned Suga’s spear while the other reached to their collarbone and pulled out Ryu’s razor flail. A bright flash of magic later, Opal was holding a recurve bow. He lifted towards the sky and pulled the silver thread far back, creating a light arrow in his hands before letting it go. The arrow burst in the sky, destroying every single bird there with a flash of light. 

The battle was over.

Opal had won.

And Hinata was practically drooling because his jaw had hanged open for so long, stars in his eyes as he stared at the scene before him. Slowly, Opal turned around and walked over to Hinata, offering his hand to the small boy. Hinata took it and stood up, staring at the large man before him until an awkward silence settled over them. 

“Uh…” Hinata began, pulling his hand away from the large light purple one, “Do you… know who I am?” 

Opal stared at him for a moment before smiling and letting out a small giggle. 

“All you want to do, is see me turn into…” Opal began, and Hinata gasped.

“A giant man…” he finished, his heart filling with happiness. 

…

Naoki was currently drying his hair from the lava with a moist towel when the warp pad to the temple activated. He turned around to see Opal in all his glory standing behind a very excited Hinata.

“We’re back!” Hinata called. Naoki gave Opal a single look before walking towards them, steam still coming off his head, and saying,

“The heaven beetle.”

Opal stiffened, eyes widening as he whispered, “I don’t have it…” Suddenly there was a strange chorus of voices as Opal turned into light once more and Ryu and Suga exploded out of the fusion. Suga sat up quickly,

“Ryu! You got distracted!” he yelled, eyes wide in panic.

“Hey!” Ryu yelled, pointing at Suga, “You were the one getting carried away with all those fancy backflips!” 

“Wait a second!” Hinata yelled, digging into his pocket and retrieving the golden gem, “I’ve got the beetle!” 

Naoki smiled at Hinata as he took it from his hands. 

“Good job Hinata,” he stated, placing the small beetle inside a little hamster-box alongside the earth beetle and bubbling them before sending them off. “I also see you helped your teammates fuse.” 

Ryu and Suga exchange a slightly mortified glance. Hinata puffed his chest out with pride.

“And all I had to do was get eaten by a bird!” he said with happiness. 

“Nice work,” Naoki said, “You’ll be great at fusing one day.” 

Hinata stood in his proud stance for a little longer, basking in the complements when…

“Yeah… wait, I CAN DO THAT TOO!?”


End file.
